warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In RiverClan... (xD Just the way I like 'em. xD) Moonflame came over and started wrapping Tigerleap's wounds and put marigold on his cuts then wrapped them in cobwebs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) (XD Medicine cats have to be crazy, or else they are boreing :P) "Danger..." said Tigertail as he closed his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar stepped forward. "What happened?!" she demanded.Silverstar 19:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Tigertail was attacked, that's all we know. He was right in the middle of camp!" Hawktalon replied, padding up with a carp. "This is for Tigertail when he wakes," He murmured, pushing the carp to Tigertail's nose. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Several Hours Later... Tigertail woke up in the medicine den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame flicked her tail. "Your awake." she meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigertail didn't reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame tilted her head. "Are you okay? Can you talk?" she asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Riverstream padded up beside her mentor. "Hawktalon got you this," She murmured in her soft voice. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah..." he said to Moonflame. "I'm fine." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame nodded. "Got me what?" she asked Riverstream. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Tigertail looked at his wound. The cobwebs were soaked in his blood. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar padded over to Hawktalon.Silverstar 17:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ryetail was angry she couldn't be leader. Her tail lashed out as she saw Streamstar. Prickle! 14:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Not you. Tigertail," Riverstream murmured, flicking her tail with amusement. ''Littlewillow'' What IS THIS PLACE?![[User Talk:Littlewillow| It's a talkpage...]] 21:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you, but I'm fine," said Tigertail. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Are you sure?" Riverstream mewed softly. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 21:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar sat down, and curled her tail over her paws, licking her shoulder. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked Hawktalon, eyes glittering.Silverstar 21:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sure!" Hawktalon replied, looking fondly at her gaze. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 21:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Moonflame shrugged and lapped at her pelt. --- Shadefrost looked around for Tornadoslash. Her eyes fell when she didn't find him and padded away into the forest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar purre, and the two padded away, tails twinned, and pelts brushing. The morning mist soaked their pelts.Silverstar 16:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hawktalon looked at Streamstar amiration in his eyes. His purr grew louder as he saw her pretty gaze. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 20:22, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost felt the gaze of the strange thing that had been stalking Moonflame... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar smiled, and purred really hard, making herself shake. She licked his nose.Silverstar 21:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, don't worry about me," said Tigerfoot. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?!" Shadefrost meowed, getting scared a little bit. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:58, September 13, 2012 (UTC) The vision of the rogue flashed though his mind and he lept backwards, ready to attack. This scared Snowspirit, who had just entered the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost looked around violently. She saw nothing, but when she turned back around, she heard the creature's breathing... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:07, September 13, 2012 (UTC) "Tigertial, it's me! Snowspirt! Your sister!" she shouted. He sighed and sat down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) (Lolz, making the guy who's stalking Moonflame and Shadefrost a cat serial killer. :P He doesn't kill either of them.) Shadefrost raced back to camp, her fur bristling. She looked back once she got there, making sure her stalker wasn't following her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hawktalon heard a breathing noise and stopped purring. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 20:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar's pelt brushed Hawktalons. "What?" she asked, blue eyes shining.Silverstar 23:26, September 21, 2012 (UTC) "I heard something," He muttered, looking around. "Something isn't right." ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 14:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar pressed close to Hawktalon, although they weren't mates.Silverstar 16:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) The cat smiled evily from his bush. He snickered. He thought a medicine cat wpuld be great, but a leader would nhave more effect. He decided to stalk Shsdefrost before Streamstar. He padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Snowspirit padded out of the medicine den. She sat down by it's entrance. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar gazed at Hawktalon, pretty blue eyes glittering. "I have to do you something...." she mewed happily.Silverstar 21:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nightclaw padded out to hunt with Frostriver.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ryetail growled as she thought of Streamstar. She went hunting. (Can she make friends with these serial killer and help him, then she can be killed by the serial killer afterwards or something?) Prickle! 13:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw came out of her nest and took some freash kill.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:03, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Tigerleap padded out of the medicine den. He looked around as if someone was about to ambush him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Nightclaw came back from hunting then sneeked up behind Tigerleap then jumped on him and laughed "did i scare you?"meowed Nightclaw in laughter.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Not funny," hissed Tigerleap. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ("Have to do you something?") Hawktalon gave her a questioning look. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 15:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ( I fails. xD) "I-I mean...I have to tell you something." mewed Streamstar, blushing.Silverstar 15:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) (Nuh you don't XD) Hawktalon looked up at her pretty eyes. "Yes?" He murmured, giving her a swift lick. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 15:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar purred, and licked his shoulder. "We're going to have kits!" she purred.Silverstar 16:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "it is funny"meowed Nightclaw still laughing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hawktalon's jaw dropped. "They, we are mates!" He yipped and gave Streamstar a couple of licks on the ear. He began to purr happily. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 16:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "my brother is such a fish brain" Snowpaw thought to her self.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) (Ok Prickle! 8D) The cat padded through the shadows... ---Shadefrost sighed. Did Tornadoslash like another she-cat? She padded out of camp sadly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:34, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Nightclaw padded over to his sister and gave her a quick lick and took a freash kill.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar giggled, eyes shining. "Course we are! Lets go back to camp!" she purred, leaping out of the stream with her mate.Silverstar 20:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw went for a walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost sadly fell into a field of dandelions. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ryetail let out a small growl and caught a mouse. Prickle! 23:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw went for a short hunt on her walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Spottedtail looked down at her paws. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Nightclaw went out for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded, happily. ''Littlewillow'' Talkpage! 21:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?" Tornadoslash asked Shadefrost when he found her alone.Tigerfoot 13:00, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Streamstar padded into camp with her mate, pelt shining. she bowled over Tornadoslash. "Your gonna be an uncle!" she purred with delight.Silverstar 15:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost laid her head on her paws. "I don't know if you would understand...." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Tigerfoot hissed at Nightclaw an padded out of camp. He decided to go hunting. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 20:31, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (Hang on Silver) "Just tell me" Tornadoslash meowed to Shadefrost. He wanted to know why she was acting this way.Tigerfoot 13:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) He caught a mouse. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:51, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost saw a pair of butterflies fly off towards the sun. "Sometimes I wonder if people see me. Or who I really am. Or who I care for. Shinestar never seemed to love me like her own kits after my parents died. I guess my spirit is tainted, I don't know where I'm going or who I'm passing by." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) He padded back to camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 16:07, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Tornadoslash bent down and licked Shadefrost's ears. "That's ridicolous, I will always love you"Tigerfoot 13:13, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Nightclaw came back from hunting.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadefrost opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:22, November 3, 2012 (UTC) He ate the mouse. Icewish 15:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Nightclaw put his kill in the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:10, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Sunfeather ate a thrush under the shade of a tree. Suddenly, she saw her brother scream something and slash at the air, enraged. Icewish ♥ 16:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Nightclaw didn't say anything.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Blood oozed from a wound now on Tigertail's face. "Fight me you coward!" he screamed. Icewish ♥ 23:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay